Grimage
Grimage is a animated duelist created by 04Art_Heist. He is a red stick figure/ white male with no shirt and red pants. He has currently only fought in one duel. Background Before war escalated between Blackwatch and Aether there was one Aetherian a weapon designer who traveled Cier in search of magical Items for his inventions, one day while exploring the ruins of Somnus he stumbled upon ruins, he was amazed because people rarely see any ruins in somnus, he excitedly entered the cave like room of the ruins and he saw something that would change his life forever he saw a boy in slumber, sealed inside a coffin like ruby with strange scriptures engraved. As the man touches the ruby the seal was broken and the scriptures from the ruby formed in the boys body, and instantly the man became a father, he took the boy home named him Grimage and kept him as his son. Years have passed and the man immediately saw Grimages' talents, with enhanced speed, strength and regeneration the boy who is now a young man wanted to served Aether and he became a soldier, with his talents Grimage caught the attention of the council and made him a member of a special squad that is off files, Grimage and his fellow squad members did everything the council wanted them to do, they slaughtered criminals, traitors and any target given to them, but one day someone in the council received an information that Grimage is not an Aetherian and in fact a spy from the Navians, despite his achievements the council believed that he was indeed a spy due to the fact that he looked more like a navian slash monster (cuz of his creepy smile) than an atherian, Grimage respected their decision and with his good byes to his father he left Aether for good, months later and Blackwatch declared war against Aether, Grimage rushed back to his fathers home and he sees his father injured and refusing to evacuate, the old man said that his weapons are too precious to leave behind, so he wanted to blow up everything he created but one the liquified Cierium Fiber. The old man knew that he was going to die so he told his son that this is his final gift to him, as he was receiving the liquified Cierium Fiber Grimage lost consciousness from the shock of his upgrade as he closes his eyes the old man was smiling at him saying that he was proud to have a son such as him. After a couple of hours Grimage opened his eyes, only to see his father laying on the floor already dead, this made Grimage snapped and for the first time he rages out and entered a kill spree, killing anyone he sees and after a couple of minutes of killing he falls to the ground, as he regains his consciousness he noticed that he was being drag to safety by one of his squad members, the exhausted and wounded soldier falls down and Grimage tried to stand up and rushed to his friends side as he tells his friend "Im sorry for not being with you guys, where are the others?" the dying soldier replied "It was fun... being with you guys....hehe.. oh yeah, Those guys? well, I think..... I'll be... meeting them... soon..." and he closes his eyes while holding grimages hand. Grimage with tears flowing in his face, then smiled, as he notices his bloody hands and his comrades strange wounds that are obviously not from guns and he slowly realizes that he was actually the one who killed his friends, his friends might have tried to calm him when he was out of his mind or tried to protect the citizens from him, he squeezes his comrades hands and laughs as he begged for forgiveness. After these events Grimage blamed himself along the council and Blackwatch for his fathers and squad members death, he fights in duels with the purpose of beating up duelist from the 2nd aether, the blackwatch and to seek punishment for himself. Weapon/Abilities His Body Grimage’s body is quite eccentric compared to the normal people of Aether as he exceeds them with size, strength, speed and etc. (he is not an Aetherian by blood). Regeneratives Scriptures Grimage has magical scriptures in his body that activates whenever he is harmed or injured, the scriptures would speed up his already fast regenerative prowess, and with this he is able to heal a small wound and scratches almost instantly but wounds such as bullet holes or a huge cut from a sword will take hours before it heals. A limb can also be regenerated but will take a week. The scriptures also speed up the production of blood in his body, so losing blood while his in battles won’t be a problem. The more he is wounded or injured the more his scriptures activates and the more it activates the more stronger Grimage can get during a battle. Cierium Fiber Blood Grimage’s scriptures also allows him to manipulate his bloods molecular structure, he can hardened his blood (as hard as steel) in any part of his body, and by doing so, attacks from weapons such as guns and swords will just be blocked and won’t harm his insides when it comes in contact with his hardened blood, but of course it will still give him scratches that would instantly heal anyway. After he injected his body with liquefied Cierium Fiber (made by his father) hardening his blood (upgraded to the hardness of Cierium Fiber) isn’t just for defense anymore, because by merging his blood with refined Cierium that is enchanted with the power of rice he can now manipulate his blood outside his body enabling him to turn his blood into melee weapons (swords, spear etc…) or just use his blood directly from his body to attack whenever he wants to. Hardening his full body can take a toll on him, he also rarely hardens his joints. (self-explanatory, you know the part where you cant bend the hardened joints) Manipulating his blood outside his body for too long weakens him, the already hardened blood outside his body won't weaken him, turning it to liquid and back will. Blood Rage Grimage can unleash his scriptures potential by raging out changing his colors to pitch black doubling or even tripling his strength and speed depending on his situation. Grimage’s regenerative capabilities also changes dramatically a bullet to his head will only faze him in this form because it will heal in mere seconds and In addition his bodies defense against magic attack goes up and magic nullifications wont work against him, in exchange his humanity is temporarily gone and goes to “kill anyone he sees” mode, he can change in this form for about 20 to 35 seconds depending on his bodies condition before he changed, for example if he changed right of the bat then his form will last for 35 second, if however he changed after being gravely wounded or exhausted then he will only last for about 20 seconds and after changing back he will temporarily lose his blood manipulation and regen factor for the rest of the battle. If however he changed involuntarily due to some reasons for example about to die then he will change in this form for a whole week and can only turn back by being subdued. Guns Grimage was a former member of an unknown elite black ops squad of the first Aether, he is trained to use guns in any caliber, shooting a gun in close, medium or long range combat won’t be a problem with Grimage and his accuracy isn’t that bad either as his gifted body added with his training allows him to shoot a moving target at a very long distance while also moving himself. Personality Grimage's Mental state doesn't just count of as unstable, his minds instability has rooted in his head and he embraces it and somehow he is able to function as a proper fighter while cracking jokes and wisecracks in every situation he is in. He kills and kills anyone that passes his standards as a bad guy without any remorse. In short he is a heroic psychopath with a warped, sadistic sense of humor. Grimage was an honorable soldier once but nowadays he only respect the people of the former aether, though a strong and righteous warrior can actually earn his respect (except if you’re from Blackwatch). He also loves Music. Battles }} Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=18412 Category:Duelist Category:Red Category:Active